drakeandjoshshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Drake Parker/@comment-107.77.68.86-20140823055314/@comment-195.188.55.6-20190501124544
Hi there back at it again with the daily comment. I have nothing to say so here’s a copy of my William Blake London Essay London In Blake’s poem he imagines himself walking through Beer the city of London around the time of 1830. Blake wants to show how tragic life was living in London in the early to mid 1800s. He uses the word ‘wander’ to show that he was taking his time to observe and is taking time to take everything in, so as you read the poem it feels like you are there with him, wandering down the streets of London. “And mark in every face I meet, Marks of weakness, marks of woe” is the first thing that Blake notices as he walks down the cobbled streets. As he wanders he takes note of people as they walk by and he sees all the physical scarring on their bodies which he describes as ‘marks of weakness’. UNFINISHED PARAGRAPH Blake uses repetition of the word every to emphasise the extent of the suffering end to emphasise just how many people were effected. For example, Blake writes “in every cry of every man” which makes it seem like no matter who they are or their background, they have pain and suffering in them. Blake capitalises many ordinary words such as “Soldiers”, “Chimney Sweepers”, “Harlot” and “Infant” because he believed that everyone was worthy of the same amount of worship as God. If you ever see the word ‘God’ or something referring to God such as ‘Him’ or ‘His’ is written with a capital letter, so Blake decided to capitalise these types of words also. In verse 2, Blake writes “The mind forged manacles I hear” which Blake uses as a metaphor for shame. London inhabitants are metaphorically manacled as their ability to believe they could lead another type of life is manacled. As Blake walks further down the streets of London he can tell that the people he sees think that they are stuck with this miserable life forever and that God chose them to lead this life. Blake starts verse 3 off with “How the Chimney Sweepers cry”. When Blake was walking, he could see how emotionally and physically pained the young Chimney Sweepers were, coughing up black smoke from all the torturous Chimney climbing they have done or are doing. Blake also mentions “the hapless Soldier’s sigh” as he can also see previous Soldiers who were sent away in battle to put themselves through hell and misery to provide for their country, only to come back to this, Blake can see how redundant the soldiers feel and all the regrets they are feeling. Blake writes about how “Every blackening church appals” as he is ashamed, annoyed and mostly disappointed towards the Church and he feels like they should be helping all the madness and that they should try and stop the shocking and somewhat terrifying happenings going on. By “blackening church” Blake means that the church is metaphorically covered with all the soot and dust that the Chimney Sweepers have coughed up which the church have done nothing about. What Blake means when he writes “Runs in blood down Palace walls” he is referencing the Houses of Parliament and Westminster Abbey as he believes that the government and the royal family should be looking after the population of London instead of Empirical Expansion and sending Soldiers off to fight awful wars just to get killed and letting London be the way it is. Blake references the “midnight streets” in verse 4 because he is literally walking through midnight streets, but the phrase also has evil connotations as midnight is known as the dark hour when the unknown happens. As well as that, Blake writes “How the youthful Harlot’s curse Blasts the new-born Infant’s tear” so in this line, Blake sees a young prostitute cursing and swearing a her (probably accidental) young child because he is annoying her with his crying, which he sees as being totally barbaric which means that this child is destined for a terrible upbringing and to never be nurtured or cared for, which is most likely what happened to her mother so if her mother doesn’t care for her, she’ll turn out like her and the cycle will only just carry on throughout generations. So in conclusion,